landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki talk:Land Before Time Wiki
Wikipedia is about to abolish the Land Before Time Main Character Articles from there website! We've got to stop them! Go to the website, use your account, and fight for the Main Character pages! To-do list for The Main Page: *Move the current image to the article on the original film, and upload a fairly-sized image of the TLBT logo to this page. More appropriate and better-balanced. *Figure how to use those main page templates more-developed wikias use, and apply them here. *Identify what links should be on the main page, and what should go to other pages. *Create a page for requesting featured articles per month. Will-Girl 01:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) huh???? where's the funny of teletraan-1?????? Kremzeek! 18:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Images for each month. Several other wikis which I have seen, namely the wiki for The Simpsons, not only have one article featured each month, but also one image featured each month. I think what we should do is come up with a few image policies (always being careful not to become so strict and cruel as Wikipedia's image policies) and then relate them to some guidelines for nominating images. I'll go and look over all images in Land Before Time Wiki, and create a list of them, so we know what we're looking for. Will-Girl 00:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Current Images in the Wikia *Image:Rainbowfaces.jpg *Image:TLBT Logo.jpg *Image:Species- Archelon.jpg *Image:Aria Noelle Curzon.jpg *Image:Lovable Littlefoot.jpg *Image:Devoted Ducky.jpg *Image:Panicky Petrie.jpg *Image:Gentle Giant Spike.jpg *Image:Eager Chomper.jpg *Image:Responsible Ruby.jpg *Image:Littlefoot.jpg *Image:Cera.jpg *Image:Ducky.jpg *Image:Petrie.jpg *Image:Spike.jpg *Image:Chomper.jpg *Image:Ruby.jpg *Image:Grandpa & Grandma Longneck.jpg *Image:Bron.png *Image:Littlefoot with Mother.jpg *Image:Shorty.jpg *Image:Old One.JPG *Image:Dinah & Dana.jpg *Image:Tria.jpg *Image:Tricia.jpg These are a few images that I managed to find. I ran out of room on my paper while I was listing them. I'll go fetch a few more now. Will-Girl 00:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *Image:Ali.JPG *Image:Topsy.JPG *Image:Ceras Nestmates.JPG *Image:Mamma Swimmer.JPG *Image:Mamma Flier.jpg *Image:Uncle Pterano.jpg *Image:Chompers Parents.jpg *Image:Ruby & Family.jpg *Image:Guido.JPG *Image:Tinysauruses.png *Image:Mr Thicknose.jpg *Image:Kosh.jpg *Image:Hyp.jpg *Image:Hyps Dad.jpg *Image:Mutt.jpg Ran out of room again. I'll be back after writing a new list. Will-Girl 00:48, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *Image:Mutts Dad.JPG *Image:Mutt & Nod.jpg *Image:Pat.jpg *Image:Skip.JPG *Image:Swooper.jpg *Image:Sand Creeper.jpg *Image:Doc.jpg *Image:Dara.jpg *Image:Yellow Bellies.jpg *Image:Mo-of-TheLandBeforeTime.JPG *Image:Rhett.jpg *Image:Tippy.jpg Ran out of room once more, and I'm actually getting tired of gathering all these file names and writing them down here, even though I know there are still a handful or two more to go through with. I'll work on those later. Now I want to voice my plan for the new policies... Will-Girl 01:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) My sketch of the image policies: Fair Use Rationales In the first place, I think we should do fair use rationales in the images. Now, in the first place, as I said above, I do not want us to become as strict as Wikipedia's policies with non-free media - that is, if it doesn't have a source, a license, and a detailed fair use rationale, then the image must be deleted in one two three! No, I do not want that to happen. But all the same, I think we need to have these put in. Here are some benefits I've calculated would come of it: *If the copyright holders of The Land Before Time come and see this site, they will not as likely accuse it of infringing the copyright holds on the franchise. *It makes it look like we take pride in obeying fair use laws. *With my plans, it could help determine what images can be featured on the main pages each month. *A detailed fair use rationale, a license, and a source for the image also make the file look a little classier, in my view. I have already put in a fair use rationale for Ducky's image (Image:Ducky.jpg!) and I think I'll create a fancy little rationale template like they have in Wikipedia. I'll be back and explain the rest of my plan when I'm done with that!!! Will-Girl 01:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Nominating images As we have special criteria for nominating articles to be featured, we must also have special criteria for nominating images. This is what I thought we should include as the criteria: *While the image does not have to be free-use (as most images in a wikia focusing on the aspects of a copyrighted franchise are going to be non-free), an image should be designed for wiki-use. This means that the uploader of the image had to take it themselves. NOTE: This still counts for images derived from Wikipedia, so long as the person who originally uploaded the images there had taken them themselves. *The image must have a detailed fair use rationale provided if it is not a free or public domain-use image. *The image's resolution must be no lower than 300 pixels by 200 pixels. *The image must have a clear quality, and be very catchy in appearance. Please put your comments below: Will-Girl 01:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) User opinions ____________ Does this mean the high quality images need to be either deleted, or replaced with lower quality images? Mim 01:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :No, actually. Maybe that bit ought to be just cut out. Be right back!!! Will-Girl 01:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm So every image needs one of those things? I guess screen captures from a dvd is something that has to be deleted then. :No! I just said that's not the case! We just can't select one to be featured if it doesn't hav a rationale! Will-Girl 18:20, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I added rationale for my only uploaded image, Image:Sharptooth.jpg. It's also a pretty cool shot. If we want to start this off on the right foot, it might be a good pilot image. Aabicus 04:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC)